vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capriccio Farce
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ésta canción pertenece a la saga Clockwork Lullaby y The Evillious Chronicles. También tiene relación con la saga Los Siete Pecados Capitales Los Contenedores de los Pecados se encuentran reunidos en el Teatro construido por “El Colector”, claro que aún falta el Contenedor del pecado de la Ira, y les urge encontrar a su último Señor (Señor del Jardín Infernal). El Señor de la Corte, trata de pedirle a Ma la locación del contenedor, pero ella tampoco lo sabe, y teme que este se encuentre en las manos del Señor del Jardín Infernal. Al notar que se necesitan organizar para encontrar el último Pecado Capital, el Señor de la Corte autoriza un nuevo habitante en el Teatro: Gammon Octo, quién menciona que atravesó el bosque en busca de la “Daga Envenenada” con el fin de deshacer la maldición sobre su linaje, pero fue capturado por el Señor del Cementerio y sus sirvientes. Cuándo estaba a punto de morir bajo la sentencia del Señor del Cementerio, fue salvado por la Mesera, quién le dice que ahora va a hacer trabajos para ella, convirtiéndose así en “El Jardinero”. Palabras clave: 「さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を」 “Ahora, vamos a empezar la falsa audiencia.” Letra en Kanji 空の被告席　ガラクタばかりの傍聴席 さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を master of the court 「神の命により探し求める　器も残るはあと一つだけ その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい『時の魔道師』よ」 Ma 「時を越え姿を変え主を変え　それはすでに舞台に登場している されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 servants 「探せ探せ　アイツを探せ　右か左か　あるいは下か 全てのカギを握っている　『冥界の主』を探せ」 gear 「いつまでこの茶番を続けるのか　その先には何もない」 master of the graveyard 「罠に落ちたアダムの魂よ　お前の成せる事などもう何もない」 揺らぐ天秤　乱れた脚本（シナリオ）　罪に汚れた器達 各々の歌を勝手に奏でる不協和音の狂想曲（カプリシオ） 物語は既に神と悪魔の手を離れて独り歩き 彼らがもしもこの地にいたならこう言って嘆くだろう ――――本当に恐ろしいのは 　　　　　　　　　　人間の欲望だった――――― master of the court 「少し情報を整理しましょう　悪魔の血を引く卑しき男よ　 許可してあげるので語りなさい　お前がこの森に来た時の事を」 gardener 「我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い　それを解く為に必要となる 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」 servants 「殺せ喰らえ　無理なら捕えろ　森に入った不届き者を」 master of the court 「裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！判決！死刑！」 gardener 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 waiter 「ちょうど雑用係が欲しかったの」 gardener 「そして我は『庭師』になった」 『時の魔道師』『呪われた庭師』　目覚めぬ器の代用品 各々の野望　胸に秘める　不穏分子の侵入者（インベーター） 『人形館長』『墓場の主』『歯車』『待つ者』『冥界の主』 全ての終わりが訪れた時　笑っているのは誰なのか？ ――――るりらるりらるりるりら 　　　　　　　　　　　　響くイレギュラーの鼓動―――― 友情　トラウマ　正義　幻覚 希望　破滅　夢　欲　愛　死 全てを溶かして廻り続ける ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 孤独な男がその死の間際 作りあげた映画館 彼が望んでいた理想郷（ユートピア）は 完成するのだろうか？ さあ見届けよう　人生という茶番を Letra en Romaji kara no hikoku seki garakuta bakari no bouchou seki saa hajimeyo u saiban toiu chaban o kami no inochi niyori sagashimotomeru utsuwa mo nokoru ha hitotsu dake sono ari ka o moshimo shiru no nara ba sore o shougen o shi nasai ' toki no ma doushi ' yo toki o koe sugata o kae nushi o kae sore ha sudeni butai ni toujou shi te iru saredo sono arika ha waga mo shira zu osorakuha ano musume no te no naka ni sagase sagase aitsu o sagase migi ka hidari ka aruiha shita ka subete no kagi o nigitte iru ' meikai no aruji ' o sagase itsu made kono chaban o tsudukeru no ka sono saki ni ha nani mo nai wana ni ochi ta adamu no tamashii yo omae no shigeru seru koto nado mou nani mo nai yuragu tenbin midare ta shinario zai ni yogore ta utsuwa tachi onoono no uta o katte ni kanaderu fukyouwaon no kapurishio monogatari ha sudeni kami to akuma no te o hanare hitoriaruki karera ga moshimo kono chi ni ita no nara ba kou itte nageku daro u? hontouni osoroshii no ha ningen no yokubou datta? sukoshi jouhou o seiri shi masho u akuma no chi o hiku iyashiki otoko yo kyoka shi te ageru node katari nasai omae ga kono mori ni ki ta toki no koto o waga no mi ni yadoru imawashiki noroi sore o toku tame ni hitsuyou to naru senzo yurai no ken o motome te ichi nin de kono mori ni ki ta korose kurae muri nara tsukamaero mori ni hait ta futodoki sha o sabake sabake tonikaku sabake kaitei! hanketsu! shikei! tora re kakugo o kime ta toki ni kimagure shoujo ga te o sashinobe ta choudo zatsuyou gakari ga hoshikat ta no soshite waga ha ' niwashi ' ni nat ta ' toki no ma doushi ' ' norowa re ta niwashi ' mezame nu utsuwa no dai youhin onoono no yabou mune ni himeru fuon bunshi no shinnyuu inbēdā ' ningyou kanchou ' ' hakaba no aruji ' ' haguruma ' ' matsu mono ' ' meikai no aruji' subete no owari ga otozure ta toki warat te iru no ha dare na no ka ? ruri ra ruri ra ruri ruri ra hibiku iregyurā no kodou yuujou torauma seigi genkaku kibou hametsu yume hoa ai shi subete o tokashi te mawari tsudukeru zenmai shikake no komori uta kodoku na otoko ga sono shi no magiwa tsukuriage ta eiga kan kare ga nozon de i ta yūtopia ha kansei suru no daro u ka ? saa mitodokeyo u jinsei toiu chaban o Letra en Español El asiento del acusado está vacio, El asiento del abogado está lleno de basura. Empecemos, con esta farsa a la que llamamos... Juicio Buscándolo por las órdenes de Dios, Solamente queda un solo contenedor; Si sabes donde se encuentra, por favor, ponte en contacto con “La Maga del Tiempo”. Cruzando el tiempo, cambiando de forma, Cambiando de amos y finalmente el debut en el teatro; Aun así, incluso yo soy incapaz de saber la ubicación actual, Me temo que está dentro de la mano de “ella”. Busca, busca, búscalo, ¿Izquierda, Derecha o abajo? esta arriba Para el que tiene todas las llaves “El amo del Jardín Infernal” ¿Hasta cuando continuara esta farsa? No hay más después de esto. El alma de Adan cayó en la trampa, No hay nada que tú puedas o pudiste haber hecho. Los escalones inestables, el escenario se hecho a perder, Los contenedores que han sido contaminados por los pecados Tocando cada canción por su cuenta, Un Capriccio que no se armonizo. La historia se escapo de las manos de Dios y del Demonio Y ahora pasea con libertad. Si el todavía estuviera en esta mano, El probablemente suspiraría. Realmente que horrible fue... El deseo de la humanidad. - - - - - Pongamos en orden cierta información, El hombre que fue atraído por la sangre del diablo, Te doy permiso, por favor, habla sobre cuando tu entraste a éste bosque. Sobre mi cuerpo cargo esta aterradora maldición, Para poder deshacerla necesito la espada heredada por mis ancestros. Vine a este bosque, yo solo, para buscarla. ¡Mátalo!, ¡Comételo!, si no se puede, ¡entonces atrápalo!, Al que ha entrado a este bosque. ¡Condénalo!, ¡condénalo!, de todos modos, ¡Júzgale! ¡Juicio! ¡Pena de Muerte! En el momento que me preparé para ser arrestado, La chica caprichosa extendió su mano. Solo quería a alguien para que haga los quehaceres. Y así me convertí en el “Jardinero” “Maga del tiempo”, “Jardinero Maldito” Los reemplazos para esos artículos que todavía no han despertado, Escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones, dentro de su pecho, Los invasores no asegurados. “Directora de Muñecas”, “Ama del Cementerio”, “Engranaje”, “La que atiende”, “El amo del Jardín Infernal” Cuando el fin de todo llegue, entonces, ¿Quién se estará riendo al final? Lu li la lu li la lu li lu li la El latido irregular que hace eco. - - - - - - - Amistad, Trauma, Justicia, Ilusión… Esperanza, Destrucción, Sueños, Lujuria, Amor, Muerte... Todo se derrite y da vueltas eternamente, En este Clockwork Lullaby. Antes de que muriera... El hombre solitario construyo un teatro ¿Se completará algún dia... ... la Utopía que el soñaba? Ahora, miraremos todos, esta farsa llamada vida. Galería de Imágenes gear.jpg|''Gear'' Irregular.jpg|''Irregular'' Maestro del Cementerio.jpg|''Maestro del Cementerio'' Camarero.jpg|''Camarera'' Maestro del Jardín Infernal.jpg|''Maestro del Jardín Infernal'' Jardinero.jpg|''Jardinero'' Ma.jpg|''Ma'' Sirvientes.jpg|''Sirvientes'' Maestro de la Corte.jpg|''Maestro de la Corte'' Categoría:Akuno-P Categoría:The Evillious Chronicles Categoría:Clockwork Lullaby Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:KAITO Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Kamui Gakupo Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2011 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Letras: Categoría:Letra